overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Overlord Volume 11/@comment-195.83.211.133-20161006133418/@comment-26952857-20161007000348
ok let's start with somehting off topic, since you're a fan of overlord and following this wikia since a year whyn nnot just make an account,would be better in my opinion specially for topics like this, seeing that it generated a lot of comments, and very very long ones, its better to make an article in blog once you make an account. thanks for reading my reply 2nd i didnt mean no offense by discussion your "plan", i dont really think you a hater or anything, i dont know you, and like my previous point, until you make an account, you're just an anon, no hate , no offense 3rd these are not counter arguments, this is not relly a debate, in my opinion its just a discussion, in your first post/comments, the plan was " to take down the churches that are somehow toubling for the Sorcerous Kingdom" seems goood but you're complicating things so much and it seems you want to turn sorcerous kingdom iito a secular state instead of getting rid of the annoyance of the slane thecracy half of it seem pretty useless to me, let's start: "1 : Using the less force possible, at best not any force, at worst, only the newly vassalized Empire Army (~80000 strong), Fluder or the 3 Imperial Knights." this point is really useless,there is no need to rely on the empire forces for anything, in your plan you made it sound like it would be cheaper to use the empire knights and fluder so you wanna relocate money from deathknights and liches and souleater who mostly are undead, require no ayment, no food, and are aabsolutely loyal and give that task to a foreing military force that are basically humans who require food and sleep and their loyalty is questionable and require a salary on top of that. "2 : Not any ressource from Nazarick (wealth, items, manpower, etc)." i think this pooint is also useless, but let's at least make a compromise, i agree that ainz wouldnt spent any unnecessary resources on unnnecessary things, but well there are 2 kind of resources, resources he has from yggdrasil, and resources obtained in the new world, the resources from yggdrasil has senntimental value to ainz since he farmed them with his guildmates, so better not use them unless really expandable and renewable.the resources he gained in the new world are really free to use unless they are rare. so using cheap auto spawn monster or practicaly free creation liek the deathnights isnt a problem now politically speaking i agree with the points 3 aadn 4 of your plan "3 :Tracing a road for the future of the Sorcerous Kingdom (so you can't let the Kingdom in a deep shit at least on a political lvl). 4 : Keeping the public opinion on your side, at least at the end of the plan. " militarely, sorcerous kingdom doesnt have a problem now to get rid of the churches by trying to impose secular idea in the sorcerous kingdom is not the right thing to do in my opinion. you want to turn it into a godless nation, not gonna happen ok, reducing the influence of the slane theocracy churches inside sorcerous kingdom and the vassalized nations, would be good, but like you said in your 1st point, "at best not any force", just reducing the economical support of the chirches by making hospitals, would be enough i think i susspect they can summon cleric merc npc that are cheap low lv, like that goblin cleric from enri's 1st horn, arround lv10 cleric goblin, or other creature, would be good to make a hospital